Realisation
by carolina-28
Summary: Arthur resists as Morgana schemes & matchmakes. Au. Slash.
1. It begins

Merlin/Arthur slash

Rating: M (to be safe, correct me if wrong as used to British ratings)

Thanks Kuhekabir for beta

*****

Arthur stormed out of the meeting he had just held with his father and strode to his chambers only to discover Merlin turning down his bed and looking extremely fed up. This evidence of his servant's unwillingness to leave his service had been the only good thing to happen to him all day.

Arthur didn't pause to review _why _it should be such a source of comfort, only being aware that Merlin's despondent look lifted his own mood.

"Cheer up you sap, it shouldn't be for too long and you don't have to leave right away, although I know what awaits you is a truly _horrific_ prospect," he ordered, "Why don't you get me some wine and you can entertain me with some rubbish limericks until she comes calling."

Merlin's perplexed look should have warned him but Arthur continued on regardless.

"I can make do with Lorence's manservant for the time being."

Merlin had finally rediscovered his voice.

"Are you sending me somewhere, have I done something wrong?"

The tremble in his voice rather gave him away.

Arthur approached him, where he still stood beside the bed, wondering why Merlin was pretending he didn't know about Morgana's request.

"What _are_ you babbling on about Merlin, you know that for the next few weeks or whenever Guinevere recovers, that your duty will be to serve the Lady Morgana."

The shake of Merlin's head dumbfounded him, hadn't his father or Morgana even told Merlin yet?

Arthur himself had just found out, hence the slamming of the door just a few minutes ago, but he had also understood from what Uther had said that his servant was aware of the situation and Merlin obviously had no clue.

Arthur then realised that Merlin's downcast expression couldn't be down to any upset over having to leave his service, Arthur suddenly found his mood, which had steadily improved as he had entered his room, begin to grow sour once more.

He gestured for Merlin to sit on the bed and he paced up and down cursing Morgana under his breath.

"I'm afraid that you are going to have to act as Morgana's servant for the foreseeable future, until her own maid returns and I really don't know _how _long that will be."

Arthur purposely exaggerated the timeframe, forgetting that he had just reassured Merlin that he wouldn't be away for too long; he wanted a little more dismay to be visible on Merlin's face than that pitiful attempt.

He didn't look sad at all damn it.

Merlin was quite relieved, he was finding little things, that he would never before have given a second thought, begin to make him overly self conscious and then proceed to linger in his mind.

Maybe the break would get rid of the inappropriate thoughts and dreams he had been experiencing lately...

He knew that he would miss Arthur dreadfully though, if he wasn't in his company for anything other than occasions such as feasts and ceremonies. He didn't expect that Arthur would want to spend time with his servant when he no longer fulfilled that role, despite the odd relationship they shared, which could almost be called a friendship.

"She'll probably just make you brush her hair a hundred times every night and encourage you to boost her ego."

Merlin just stared up at him then dropped his eyes to focus on his hands.

"Doesn't sound _that _different to what goes on here really."

Well at least he could joke about it, Merlin thought, slightly hysterically.

*****

Arthur almost pouted, far too put out that his servant didn't seem to care, to cuff his ear for such cheek, or make some witty remark as he would usually have done. God he really wasn't bothered and there _he'd_ been, raving at his father, demanding to know why he should lose his servant just because Morgana wanted him.

It had brought back memories of his childhood, when she would go running to Uther, to ask to borrow Arthur's miniature sword because he wouldn't lend it to her. He'd loved that sword and she'd bloody tied a ribbon round it and then used it as something to dance around. It had been all he could do to even look at the thing again, never mind use it.

_Not_ that he wanted to use Merlin and he _really _didn't expect Morgana to tie a ribbon in his hair...

Of course, she would have to be the one person that Uther allowed himself to be manipulated by.

He felt frustrated that he wasn't in control and glared at Merlin who still sat there with a far too bloody normal expression on his face, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Standing up suddenly, he pointed to the door.

"Why don't you just go to her now, you don't seem that bothered and I don't want a servant who would rather be somewhere else."

Arthur knew that he was being unreasonable and knew that it was unfair to take his anger at Morgana out on Merlin, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

He was _his_ damn it, not hers.

Merlin felt like screaming, why was Arthur taking this out on him? Wasn't it obvious that he was the only person in this whole situation who really had no say and had to do what he was ordered to?

Merlin shot Arthur a wounded look before heading for the door, only hesitating when he heard the other man speak.

"Tell Morgana something on my behalf."

He continued regardless of the fact that all Merlin seemed capable of was a stare.

"Tell her that I'm aware of what she is doing and that I am not going to allow her to win _this _time."

The door clicked softly behind a hurt but also confused Merlin..

Arthur wondered, belatedly, what had been troubling Merlin if it hadn't been the thought of having to become Morgana's servant.

*****

She held back a smirk as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He was standing at the far side of the courtyard, his every appearance suggesting that he was enjoying the attention he was receiving from the visiting Princess Lara and her ladies in waiting. However Morgana, who knew him rather better than most, was not fooled by his smiles, she was his step-sister after all and had known him since he was knee high and attempting to save her from an imaginary evil dragon in their favourite game.

Of course they had grown up since then, progressed through adolescence all the while bickering and fighting for supremacy over the other. Now they were young adults, Arthur slightly older but in Morgana's view absolutely _not_ wiser and still sharing the bond that ensured they felt like actual siblings. This included the certainty that they could say practically anything to the other and be listened to, even if that advice wasn't always taken heed of, she thought impatiently.

"Erm, Morgana...?"

The sound of a male voice, hesitant and unsure, broke through her musings and she swung on her heel to stare at the boy she was putting all of her hopes on.

"Ah, yes...Merlin, I want you to accompany me to the market first, I have plans also to find a new gown for the spring ball."

She watched his face drop and fought to prevent the pull she could feel at the corners of her mouth.

Should she..?

Fuck it, it was too irresistible not to...

"What's wrong Merlin, did Arthur never ask you to assist him in picking out a dress?"

For a second she had the overwhelming image in her head of Arthur, standing tall, proud, and regal even and wearing nothing but a swathe of satin. This time she just couldn't help herself and her arms hugged her waist as she doubled up in amusement and she observed several people darting looks in their direction.

One pair of eyes in particular, she noticed narrow in speculation and was that little sparkle one of annoyance?

Encouraged, Morgana looped her slender arm through Merlin's and purposely walked towards the stone path that led to the stables. Sweeping her gaze over Merlin she couldn't help thinking that _he_ would suit a dress rather better, with his slender frame and soft features.

Raising her grin to study his flushed face, she felt a slight twang for causing him embarrassment, before insisting to herself that he was going to have to get used to her teasing if he was going to become practically family.

She pondered on the message which he had passed on from Arthur and smiled knowingly.

Oh she _highly_ doubted he had any idea of her true intent...

*****

Arthur was trying his damndest to charm his esteemed company, but at the same time also attempting to keep an eye on what Morgana was up to with Merlin.

He hadn't received any explanation from his father which could account for why he had authorized such a move. In fact the only response he had received was a slight, knowing twist of the lips and a comment about Merlin hardly being a threat to Morgana's modesty. It had Arthur baffled.

He truly believed that the main reason for Morgana requesting Merlin specifically was because he was his servant. It was a game, just like the ones they had played many times in the past.

That _had_ been his conclusion, until he had heard the opinions of his knights.

Memories of the previous evening, when he had drunkenly posed the question to the other men, came flooding back in a torrent. They had all seemed to think that it was entirely obvious what her motivation was, although even they had been unsure as to why the King would allow it as he was usually so aware of propriety. Morgana must want to bed Merlin and had wanted to place him in a position where he would be available to her demands at any time of the day.

This unanimous agreement had, inexplicably, turned Arthur into a mass of seething emotions.

He had then demanded that the subject be dropped ignoring the fact that it had been him who brought it up. Thankfully the other men had been too drunk, to recall any of the night's discussion and his reaction hadn't been remembered.

A soft voice interrupted his brooding thoughts and brought his attention back onto the young woman before him, Lara, who had maintained her smile, despite his having ignored her for the past ten minutes.

Arthur listened as she twittered on about some dress she had brought specially to wear to the ball his father was holding in a couple of day's time. It was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate on what Lara was saying for he kept finding his eyes drawn back to the path where he could still almost make out the figures of Morgana and Merlin arm in arm.

"_So_ what do you think...?"

Absently taking in the blonde ringlets and her doll like appearance, he wondered why he wasn't at least physically attracted to Lara. He understood why he wasn't intellectually stimulated, after all the conversation from the banquet hall to where they now stood had consisted of what she liked to eat for breakfast right up to how many pairs of shoes she owned. She was however, undeniably attractive and usually the type he would go for which made his lack of reaction now confusing.

It was just that he had a lot on his mind he decided, what with pressure from his father to consider marriage and other, um, matters.

He watched as they became a speck in the distance then started as a sharp tug on his arm captured his attention.

Lara was still smiling but her eyes were telling a very different story, she was _not_ amused.

*****

My god the woman could shop. Merlin watched in amazement as Morgana browsed at one stall before moving onto another to haggle delightedly.

He did think that it was kind of nice that a noblewoman like herself seemed to genuinely enjoy associating with the commoners of Camelot. It then crossed his mind that she would make a great Queen. Merlin didn't understand why this thought should send an indefinable stab of sensation through him, Morgana was one of the few members of the royal court whom he actually liked and also respected.

"Merlin come here a minute, I want you to test this fruit for me as I want to determine its ripeness."

On reflection, Merlin came to the conclusion that for all her approachability, Morgana was still not quite one of them; he couldn't imagine having an employee whose job entailed tasting grapes for him.

Did her smile seem almost smug?

Well at least she appeared to be enjoying herself and actually with surprise he had also found the day far more entertaining than he would have believed possible and certainly she treated him with far more respect than Arthur ever had.

As he drew nearer Merlin stared as she held out a grape to his mouth as if to feed him, she didn't mean for him to...?

Apparently so, for her inclined head and glance from his mouth to the grape in her hand all seemed to indicate for him to lean forward to...surely not?

*****

So it wasn't only noblemen who were slow on the uptake, it was obviously a trait that most men shared.

Morgana hadn't been able to resist smirking, as a familiar figure had entered the market, hmm, perfect timing she had known that he wouldn't be able to resist making an appearance. He had probably asked the groom...

Which was why she was now dangling a grape in front of Merlin's nose invitingly, grapes were _perfect..._

"Open up," she commanded,"I want to buy something for Gwen to cheer her up and these might do."

Rather clever if she said so herself, she knew that Merlin would be only too happy to help out if it was for the benefit of his friend, despite how uncomfortable it made him feel.

He really didn't seem at ease, he would have to become a little more confident if he was going to manage...Arthur...was he looking? She hoped so, _yes._

She had prayed for a reaction and Arthur was obliging now rather beyond her expectations.

Maybe she should look for a new hat; you know for special occasions such as say...weddings?

She was going to have a quiet word with Arthur about where he had bought his, it looked horrific and he was trying to blend in!

Morgana stepped backwards, until her face was partially concealed by a hanging basket of flowers.

Arthur was standing several metres away, obviously trying to remain incognito with a rather large hat on his head and browsing through items at a stall. She almost giggled when she noticed what he was rifling through, she doubted that he was aware, well she hoped not...hee

Arthur's left hand was running over a piece of material, frilly, pink and of rather large proportions whilst fingers from his right hand tugged at the fabric as he stared at Merlin who was still chewing on the remainder of his grape.

Morgana observed his fleeting expressions with a growing sense of satisfaction and mentally ticked off part one of her scheme.

It was all moving along nicely.


	2. Of denial & dreams

Merlin was rapidly gaining the impression that Morgana was either a massive flirt or, more worryingly, that he was going to have to ward off a romantic approach from her in the near future.

When she had attempted to feed him grapes he had been mortified. The whole situation had garnered farcical proportions when Arthur had appeared from nowhere, to drag them both from the market arena away to an isolated spot where he had then proceeded to lecture Merlin on the manner in which he expected his servants to conduct themselves in public. Of course, Morgana had felt a need to helpfully point out that _actually_ he was her servant at the moment and why exactly was he holding women's knickers, were they for him to wear to the ball?

Merlin had watched in amazement as those imperious cheekbones had flushed crimson, before Arthur had given, him in particular, a look of utter disgust and muttered under his breath something before marching off. Morgana hadn't helped the situation, in fact Merlin would go as far as to say she had been purposely goading Arthur the entire time.

He was presently following, rather apprehensively, as she walked up the narrow curving stone steps that led to her chambers and trying not to drop any of the many purchases that had been made at market. Their next appointment, Morgana had informed him, would be with her dress maker who would be visiting her chambers within the hour. This apparently would give Merlin plenty of time to provide Morgana with a neck massage.

Her soft sighs suggested that he wasn't making a complete hash of it and Merlin was drowsily feeling his head nod when a loud rap heralded the sudden entrance of someone to Morgana's chambers. The tightening he felt in the soft shoulders beneath his hands had him glance up, expecting to see a woman with arms full of fabric, only to flinch at the actual sight which met his eyes.

Was it him, or had the temperature just dipped dangerously below zero?

*

Running lightly up the stairs, he had wondered what Morgana wanted to discuss with him that could possibly be so urgent it couldn't wait until he had finished his training with the other knights.

As he entered her chambers, his jaw slackened as he surveyed the scene in front of him.  
Morgana was lounging on one of her comfortable, leather armchairs with her head dipped forward, chin tucked in and hair wildly around her face.

Arthur wanted to go up to her and pull her away, let her know how furious he felt and most importantly remove those caressing hands from where they massaged her shoulders. Since when was _this_ listed as one of Merlin's duties?

An image of Merlin providing this service for himself flashed briefly through Arthur's mind before he quickly abandoned such an unsettling idea. Merlin's hands, on him?

This had _everything_ to do with Morgana plotting something and after the incident earlier at the market and now this? Arthur was seriously beginning to pay credence to the knights' surmising that she was out to seduce Merlin.

Morgana wouldn't just eat him for breakfast, he had seen her toy with her prey in the past and he really couldn't imagine how Merlin would cope. Arthur pushed away the encroaching thoughts which whispered that there were deeper reasons behind his concerns which were demanding he prevent Morgana from having her way with Merlin.

*

It was obvious to her that Arthur was silently planning a hundred different ways in which to make her suffer, when you were looking at the bigger picture like she was, then it was actually rather sweet.

Peeking up, through her heavy fall of hair, she considered how far he had progressed since the earlier meeting in the marketplace. Hmm, still in denial but displaying reassuring signs of jealousy and resentment towards her.

_Good boy_.

Merlin's sensitive fingers had ceased to probe and soothe which from a selfish view was a pity though in relation to the plan probably a sensible move. Morgana didn't want Arthur to storm out of the room until she had milked this situation of its full potential.

Merlin swiftly ambled away from her over to the far side of the room and began quietly to tidy up what was already a neatly stacked pile of garments. The poor soul was obviously trying to be tactful and unobtrusive, an impossible task as both Arthur's eyes and hers were following his movements. He obviously hadn't realised this for his eyes absently looked up then darted away in flustered dismay as he took in their stares. A slow rising heat bloomed in his cheeks and highlighted his high cheekbones. Morgana coveted those cheekbones.

"Oh _Arthur_, I'm afraid I forgot that you were coming to see me this afternoon, what with all the great care that Merlin has been taking of me it quite slipped my mind."

Merlin's rosy cheeks only served to condemn the pair more as Morgana attempted to prevent her lips from twitching at the expression on Arthur's face. Oh and had she forgotten to mention-her dress maker wasn't arriving until tomorrow.

*

"What in the _hell _are you doing Merlin?!

"Morgana, you and I are going to have to have words, if I see you taking advantage of my servant like this again!"

What was Morgana playing at and why was Merlin looking as if he was going to perspire all over the floor or even expire on it at any moment? Did Merlin like Morgana, feel _attracted_ to Morgana?

Arthur stared at him, observing the flushed hotness which was poorly disguised over the pale, smooth skin of Merlin's face. _God,_ it was spreading out to his ears now, what in the hell had he just interrupted.

Morgana, intoning that he stop making her servant uncomfortable by gawping, cranked his confused annoyance up a notch until it was fast approaching full out fury.

"You've got some nerve Morgana, he was _my_ servant first and I bet he would rather work for me than assist you. What do you, do all day, other than float around in low cut dresses simpering at any one of the knights who happens to walk by."

"Isn't that right Merlin." Arthur tagged this on at the end - as a confident after thought.

He was still glaring at Morgana and the lack of response had him frowning as he caught Morgana's gloatingly victorious smile. "Merlin!"

With one last savage look, which she only shrugged at, Arthur turned to give Merlin a piece of his mind for not backing him up. Then stared - for Merlin was gone.

Morgana's soft laugh sent him swivelling back to face her as he realised that she must have seem Merlin slip out but not warned him.

"Damn it Morgana, listen to me when I tell you to stay away from him, he isn't capable of handling you."

Her smirk and responding remark made the blood simmer through his veins.

"Actually, as I think you observed, Merlin is extremely skilled when it comes to _handling_ me."

*

Merlin rushed back to his room within Gaius's chambers, only to fling himself on top of his bed when he reached it. He didn't understand why Arthur was acting like such an _arse._ He knew better than most people, how capable he was of displaying prat-like behaviour, but never before had Arthur done so in this manner - he was acting like a jealous child for fucks sake not the grown man he was.

Another thing - was he stalking them or something because he kept just turning up wherever they happened to be. I mean, ladies knickers _really?_ Merlin didn't appreciate being used as a pawn between the pair as a way of scoring points off of each other.

He had come to the conclusion that this was like all the other battles which Arthur and Morgana waged, in this case perhaps more intense, but he was sure it would blow over eventually. Hopefully before Gwen resumed her position as Morgana's maid, Merlin didn't think he could handle being piggy in the middle for much longer and when he had taken the grapes to her earlier Gwen had only been capable of a wan smile.

_He_ hadn't felt a need to feed her the grapes and despite barely being able to lift a finger, Gwen hadn't demanded it either. Huh, he was becoming fed up with both Arthur and Morgana.

Merlin prayed that Gwen's condition would improve soon for all their sakes. If Arthur's childish behaviour was all down to his annoyance that Morgana had pinched him to become her servant, then he worried that their sniping was going to continue until Gwen's return.

He felt agitated, annoyed, baffled by the swirl of emotions that were spinning through his head, life was never simple here. Yet hadn't he left Ealdor partially to experience what life had to offer, outside of the constraints of a small community where you knew everyone and possessed few secrets. In his case one particular secret, his magic, had begun to skirt too close to discovery for his mother's peace of mind.

A letter had in fact arrived from his mother first thing this morning as Merlin had been forcing down a particularly rotten batch of gruel which Gaius had prepared the night before.

Lying back, resting his head against the wall, Merlin reached into his pocket to pull out the letter which had been hastily concealed there since the previous morning when he had been interrupted halfway though reading it. He hadn't reached the end of his mother's note, but he had read enough to make him go numb with shock and also feel uncertainty over how her information made him feel.

_Will was getting married_. It was happening in a month's time, in Ealdor, and apparently Merlin was invited and could bring a partner. Merlin had choked as he had read that part and now scanning the contents sadly, for a second time, wondered if it might have all turned out differently had he been a little braver and admitted to his feelings.

There was still the undoubted fact that Will was straight, standing like a brick wall between them. However, now, in his disappointment, Merlin could only dream of what might have been, regardless of the chances of it ever having become a reality.

He didn't think that he could face him with his bride, they would be flushed, excited..._happy_.

The situation with Morgana and Arthur had proved a blessing in some ways as he hadn't had time to dwell on his feelings overly, regarding the engagement of his childhood friend. When Arthur had burst in on him the previous morning, displeased about temporarily loaning out his servant, he had been brooding over the loss of his first love.

Merlin had continued to dream of Will, even when he had left Ealdor to join Gaius in Camelot. Generally they had been tender dreams, involving softly pressed mouths, brown eyes locked on his own and the feel of his hair being gently stroked by Will.

Since moving to Camelot, however, the dreams had taken on a completely new dimension. The entirely different feel to them had initially disconcerted Merlin, even Will had seemed different, until one night he had been moaning in his sleep, only to jerk awake when he felt someone shaking his shoulders. It had been Gaius, peering down at him with a concerned look on his face. That had been two nights after Arthur had returned from his journey to the cave, where he had gone to search for a remedy for Merlin who had been poisoned by the sorceress Nimueh.

He remembered how he had gazed up at Gaius in confusion, wondering why he was looking so concerned and then he had felt the undeniable reaction of his body and recalled his dream in shocked surprise. It had started as it usually did and had for as long as Merlin could remember.

He was lying in a room, it would clear soon and emerge as his bedroom from his childhood home, on something soft, springy? Huh?

Even in a dream, he knew that couldn't be right, his bed had been the hard ground with a thin rug for a bed. No, definitely _not _springy. Unable to waken, Merlin had watched as his hazy vision cleared to allow him to see the room he was in, where he was lying..._impossible_.

The sound of a door handle turning and a man entering didn't startle him unduly, for it would be Will, it was always him approaching wherever Merlin lay with a loving smile on his face as he knelt beside him. So what if they were _here,_ if anything it just meant they would have a softer surface to make love on.

Despite the room remaining crystal clear in shape and colour the man who entered was distorted, like a picture which hadn't been properly developed.

_"Will,"_

The barely discernible bulk moved towards him, reached down slowly causing Merlin to catch his breath in anticipation. The resulting heave of his body up off the bed encased in powerful, large hands wasn't quite what Merlin had expected, it wasn't what _usually _happened..?  
Which was why he immediately tried to break free of the dream, but to no avail as a force held him encased in this make believe place with some man he didn't know-this was not Will.

Merlin was used to being eased into sex during these imaginary moments, probably because it was him who set the rules, they were his dreams, the people in them did what he wanted and at his pace. Not now though, with a stranger currently pulling off his clothes and proceeding to yank off his own, Merlin was definitely not in control.

Neither himself nor the phantom had spoken, which he shockingly found extremely exciting and the thrills which ran down his spine were intoxicating, leading him to actively reach to touch the man of his own free will. A fleeting thought of Will passed through his mind but he dismissed it for this was only a dream and besides it wasn't as if they were a couple, as much as he might wish it.

His hands ran over the thickly muscled arms which bound him tight to the hard chest of the man who pressed him down deeper into the bed. Merlin could feel the rasp of hairs against his own body and moaned as he felt it rub again repeatedly back and forth as if his initial delight had been noted and was being encouraged. This wasn't about gentleness or a gradual build to being ready, this took you over, changed you in a matter of moments until you forgot who you were _and _the fact that it wasn't real.

It felt very real to the flushed, sweaty man who writhed in bliss as hands stroked and fondled, not carefully but greedily as if they couldn't stop themselves from doing so, couldn't get enough of him. The pleasure was indescribable, he wanted more, he wanted to have this man forcibly take his lips, crush them and then soothe them before doing it all over again. Merlin watched as the blurry outline moved a slow path up his body, merely skimming a single tip of one finger over his cock before brushing round his navel. He was being played with, the man moving from quick and aggressive motions then abruptly leaving Merlin panting for more as he barely traced his skin. Merlin was so sensitive to his touch that he could sense when it was approaching before actual contact was made.

He had forgotten it was a dream, he was in the moment, and then came the truth.

Slowly, ever so gradually, he watched as the man came into focus, the closer he got to Merlin's face the clearer he seemed to become. Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted to know the identity of the man he was so passionately dreaming of.

Merlin's eyes flew wide as he stared in abject horror, when all became clear and still he was being stroked, still helplessly aroused. _Holy mother of..._

That would explain why the room he was in was Arthur's. Despite the obvious connection between his location and the identity of his imaginary lover, the possibility of it being Arthur hadn't crossed his mind for a second. Merlin was shocked, but if he was completely honest with himself he knew that he had been aware of a certain tension whenever in Arthur's presence. He had put that down to annoyance though at his infuriating smugness and tendency to mercilessly tease him, absolutely not a frustrated desire to be flat on his back underneath him.

Blinking, then slowly peeking, he had stared straight into the piercing eyes that he had so often observed before, though not exactly in a situation such as _this. _This Arthur was smirking up at him from where his head lay just under Merlin's chin and he hadn't stopped what he had been doing for an instant, unaffected by Merlin's panic stricken realisation.

Then he spoke. "I _knew_ that you wanted this Merlin, right from the very start didn't you?

"Go on admit it."

Merlin moaned at how real this seemed, torn between wanting to escape the plain wrongness of this dream but also still fully aware of his pressing need for the man above him. It wasn't like it would ever happen in reality and Arthur looked _amazing. _His thoughts must have transmitted over his face as the next thing he knew Arthur was grabbing his nape to tug him up for a kiss of such scorching heat it left Merlin moaning his name.

Unfortunately and thankfully, Merlin had then awakened, when Gaius had entered his chambers.

The downside was rather obvious but the reason why Merlin felt relieved was that he dreaded to think what Gaius would have caught him doing or saying if he had come into the room any later. Being caught groaning Arthur's name was _bad _enough.


	3. Success?

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Merlin scanned the letter once more before putting it away in a drawer, resigning it to the past - not unlike Will. He felt a sadness for the end of an important chapter in his life but decided that he had to now move on or remain alone. He was also aware he still wasn't eager to attend Will's wedding, it was a bit too soon but perhaps he would feel differently nearer the time.

Since _that_ first dream, he hadn't been entirely successful at banishing lingering thoughts of Arthur from his head, hence his earlier relief at gaining respite for a time as Morgana's servant. There had also been the small matter of the other dreams which would spring from nowhere during the night, this time in bold technicolour from the start, leaving Merlin in no doubt as to the identity of the man who then proceeded to ride his body with abandon.

He was also starting to acknowledge the way Arthur created an awareness in him whenever he was around and it wasn't _all_ just a by product of the dreams-he had felt it the first day they met. As a prince, Arthur was way out of his league, so Merlin had supressed any attraction from the get go, if anything he now realised that he had tried all the harder to tell himself it was still Will he loved to block out his awareness of Arthur.

He wondered about Arthur, what he wanted from life, why he was being so possessive of him but then disregarded the possibility of actual jealousy as wishful thinking. It was bound to be as he had initially believed - Arthur was playing his power games with Morgana and Merlin was just one of the many pieces being used to score points.

He was feeling drained, desolate when a knock sounded on the door bringing his head up wearily. A messenger proceeded to hand over a piece of parchment which Merlin accepted without asking who it was from.

Opening his second letter of the day he recognised Morgana's elegant hand.

_Merlin, I am requesting that you remain within your chambers for the remainder of the day, today has been eventful and I feel that you would benefit from the rest. _  
_Don't worry about finding me, for I will let you know when your duties will recommence. For now, enjoy the peace, as I am aware you have had little of that over the last few days._  
_Morgana le Fay_

What did she mean by eventful and why didn't she want him to leave the room, there were things that weren't quite what they seemed here, wasn't Morgana as capable of being as manipulative as Arthur himself, if not more so?

Yet the thought of being able to sleep, put all thoughts to the back of his mind was an appealing one, he just hoped that he wouldn't dream _too_ vividly. The dreams he was continuing to have regarding Arthur were exciting but always left Merlin feeling embarassed when he next had to face the prince and insisting to himself that he couldn't_ possibly _read his mind.

*

Arthur sat in the banquet hall, frowning at no one and yet everyone whom his gaze fell on, not taking any one person in, as his eyes searched the room.  
Where was that clod and _where_ was Morgana?

Since the previous day, when Merlin had ran off, Arthur had failed to catch a glimpse of his skinny frame around the castle-it was making him nervous. Suspicious of what Morgana could be _doing_, hoping it wasn't Merlin...

He watched as a servant approached his father and proceed to whisper some message in his ear. A slight frown creased Uther's brow and then he turned to inform Arthur.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he was eating with his father and in the company of the court then Arthur would have risen to his feet and stalked out then and there but, as it was, he had to content himself with biting down _hard_ on his lip. His sneaky step-sister had arranged to have her meal within her chambers and Arthur had a good idea as to why.

Thinking hard, eyes glinting and body tense he pondered on how to get the hell out of here without raising questioning looks or protests from his father.

_  
Well,_ that hadn't been too difficult, he had only needed to turn to his father and open his mouth to speak when he had been interrupted with a smile and Uther telling him to _go check on Morgana if he was so worried about her. _ Arthur wouldn't have felt so triumphant if he had checked back and seen the slight smirk, not so dissimilar to his own, which twisted his father's lips

He approached her rooms, stiffening as he drew nearer, hearing laughter-Morgana's and a half hearted moan of protest-_his _servant's. Picking up the pace he decided to take a leaf from Merlin's book and charged right in...  
Wow, _that_ wasn't what he had expected to see-pretty though, yes, very cute.

*

Oh my lord, it was Arthur!

Merlin frantically tried to cover every part of himself that he could, looking around for places to hide. Not that he would have managed to escape from the hands which held him anyway-Morgana had a _really _strong grip.

She brushed her mouth by his ear to whisper that he try to relax, let the brandy do its job and her tone was reassuring if not quite reassuring enough if Merlin took into account the stares of Arthur who still was rooted to the spot with the door wide open behind him. He heard Morgana tell Arthur to close the door for God's sake but after that he just slipped into oblivion-his last thought being that obviously putting on this dress had actually turned him into a girl.

*

Morgana grinned as she took in the abject horror mixed, she liked to think, with interest on Arthur's face as he knelt beside Merlin who now lay on her bed and still wearing her dress.

She had kept Merlin away from him, hoping that absence would make Arthur's heart grow fonder and also to put the idea in his head that she was having her wicked way with him-yup she had been conspicuous by her absence the last twenty four hours or so as well. She could only imagine the scenarios that had probably been running through Arthur's head. His face as he had burst in here had certainly been the image of furious intent, until, that was, he had seen Merlin.

Putting Merlin in a dress had been a genius idea, for having succeeded in bringing Arthur here, she had needed to shock him enough to ensure a cooling of his temper-her desire wasn't to be murdered or have Merlin knocked about for god's sake!

Also, she had a sneaky suspicion that he would quite appreciate the sight of Merlin wearing a dress. Well she _had _watched him play dress up as a child after all.

Uther had helped with her plan from the beginning, he knew his son very well and had also noticed the way that he watched his servant and he didn't want _a frustrated Arthur stampeding around the castle! _He would still have to marry but he could take his pleasure where he wished and all the better if it was a man who couldn't produce illegitimate sons.

When she had approached Uther for permission to borrow Merlin, he had at first jumped to the conclusion that she must want to bed him - _really _did everyone in this castle think that she was some man eating slut. Then she had explained, as if to a particularly stupid child, that Merlin batted for the other team which had brought a curiously reminiscent smile to Uther's face.  
She didn't want to go _there!__  
_

Arthur had arrived on cue, hearing the pre-meditated message from his father that she was in her rooms and come directly here, no doubt expecting to find her seducing if not already ravishing Merlin.

*

Merlin drifted back towards consciousness, hearing hushed voices but as yet unable to make them out. The last thing he remembered was showing the dressmaker out and Morgana asking him if he would like a glass of brandy before moving to fill two goblets, without awaiting his answer.

He was sure that he hadn't been drunk when she suggested he tried on her new dress, just...pleasantly tipsy. It had obviously been enough to make him feel like putting on the dress was a great idea, although not nearly enough to prevent his horror when...

_Oh crap, holy shit!  
_Opening his eyes he stared into the face just inches from his own.  
_Arthur _

_He_ had been there, he'd seen Merlin wearing a dress-_why _had he put on the dress for god's sake!

Merlin could recall, vaguely, something about Morgana suggesting he try it on as it would look cute on him and laughing delightedly when he had turned to stare into the mirror protesting that he wasn't sure about this.

Then _he_ had arrived, then, had he actually fainted?

*

Arthur turned to stare at Morgana, who now hovered by the door with a smug grin on her face.

When Merlin had fainted she had urgently told Arthur to move him onto her bed which had immediately brought images into his head of the two of them rolling about, writhing in pleasure on the white sheets. Obviously aware of his line of thought, his fierce regard of said sheets might have given him away, Morgana had hit him over the head and told him to stop being an idiot for once in his life and take care of the man he loved.

There had only been immense confusion after that as he tried to console that piece of advice to what he had believed she had been up to and even possibly managed to achieve – the despoiling of Merlin. He had apparently been wrong on both counts when he had questioned her motives for stealing Merlin away. It _hadn't _been as a way to put one over on himself and neither was she trying to seduce his servant.

He watched as Morgana gave him a small salute and stated with a knowing smirk that she had instructed that no one disturb her today in her rooms as she was resting and wanted to sleep.

The door shut softly behind her as she left her rooms to go spend the day with Gwen where she knew she would remain unseen by prying eyes. It would be assumed that she was still in her chambers, leaving the boys to get down to business.  
She loved it when a plan came together.

*

She had said… _loved._ Hang on, was that why he had been feeling so wretched since Merlin had gone to work for Morgana, why his usual geniality had been transformed into a sulky disposition which not only his father had complained about.

Several knights had grumbled during practice that he was becoming increasingly more aggressive and complained that the workload was becoming more punishing by the second. Arthur had been certain that he had overheard one mutter that he should get laid already and then maybe they could get back to normal.

Gazing down at Merlin who was watching him wide eyed, Arthur came to the conclusion that he may have been right. In fact he decided that he was beginning to believe that both Morgana and his knights were more aware of how he felt than he did himself. Hadn't he felt infuriated by Morgana's commandeering of Merlin and jealous of the time they spent together. He didn't think that there was a term strong enough to indicate his feelings when he had seen Morgana feed him grapes and Merlin massage her shoulders…

Arthur let his eyes drift over Merlin now, slowly, appreciatively taking in the red, silk garment which seemed to fit Merlin exceptionally well considering it was meant for Morgana. Finishing with a sweeping look back up to Merlin's face, catching the look of arousal in his eyes before the black lashes flew down attempting to conceal his expression.

"Merlin…" He knew what he wanted but until he had caught Merlin's heavy lidded, helpless stare, he hadn't been confident that it would be welcomed by the object of his desire. Hmm just how long had Merlin felt like _this?__  
_  
Arthur now felt his natural confident swagger return as he flicked a glance over Merlin's body enjoying the faint groan coming from the bed.  
"Are you feeling alright Merlin, you took a nasty fall and you look a little flushed."

*

_Great_, Arthur knew …

He obviously hadn't missed the way his eyes had failed to tear themselves away until the very last moment, even knowing he would be caught. He hadn't been able to help it though as he had watched Arthur study his body thoroughly and intently.  
Come to think of it _why_ was he peering so closely?

Looking down at himself, Merlin decided his day couldn't get any worse-he was still laced into this bloody dress for fuck's sake. No wonder, Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of him..

When he heard Arthur say his name then pause, he prepared himself for the greatest ribbing of his life.

*

"Come here," Arthur reached down, pulled Merlin up into his arms and just remained still for a second to allow the situation to sink in for the both of them. What did he do now, he had no experience of this, not with a man anyway and he was feeling desperately that he needed something to alleviate the tension in his body.

He had felt Merlin stiffen as he had drawn him in close but with a sigh had pressed his face into the curve of Arthur's neck to exhale hot, moist breath which only increased Arthur's urgency. He slid his hands up from where they gripped around Merlin's waist to sink into soft midnight hair in order to gently tug him back to better see his reaction.

Their eyes met, clung and Arthur yanked him back into a fierce embrace before whispering in Merlin's ear. "We have to talk."

*

Merlin awoke to bright sunlight streaming over his face which resulted in him having to blink rapidly before reaching blindly for his sheet for protection from the rays. Where in the hell..?

"Looking for _this_?" The amused tone had Merlin momentarily forgetting his need for cover and brought him upright to stare in shock at the man lying beside him on the, it had to be said, extremely comfortable bed.

Arthur was stretched out indolently like some feline creature and yet still somehow managing to appear utterly masculine. He had also been hogging the sheet, although he now held an edge of it out in offering to Merlin.

Merlin accepted it and then began wrapping some of the sheet around his body realising that it was rather ridiculous to feel shy at this point in the proceedings. The low throaty chuckle to his right seemed to be pointing out that fact.

All he could manage was a nervous, uncertain smile as he began to recollect the previous night's events and where their talk had led them. In reflection, Merlin didn't think that you could have called it a talk-more an exchange of sentences which were brief and short in supply.

It was all down to that man who was now oh, so innocently, peering up at him as if it had been him who had been corrupted and seduced at the first sign of capitulation.

_Not_ that he was complaining…

A strong arm reached out to haul Merlin in closer to Arthur's chest and that also didn't seem worth protesting about, neither did the hands which began to briskly remove the sheet from where it was bound tightly around him.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back into Merlin's head, flashing images that only made him eager for what was going to happen next. He now knew the extent of Arthur's skills and was desperate for more of the same.

Wait, there was something he had to ask, it had crossed his mind the night before and seemed like an ideal way to move forward.

"Arthur…there's something I need to ask you." Merlin hesitated, suddenly unsure of the response that would be forthcoming once he had explained himself fully.

Arthur had admitted that he cared for and valued him and although he hadn't obviously felt ready to mention love, Merlin was certain that his feelings ran deep. This would be a test of how serious Arthur actually was about them and where Merlin stood in his life.


	4. Ealdor

He had been idly stroking a finger down the inner corner of Merlin's elbow when he almost choked in disbelief. _Hell!_ Everything had been going so well and surely Merlin knew that this was an impossible request, his father would disown him. Well if Arthur hadn't been his _only_ son.

"I cannot partner you to some commoner's wedding Merlin, what were you _thinking?"_ Ok, perhaps a little severe but how was it conceivable that he would be able to attend on the arm of his servant, word would spread like wildfire throughout the Kingdom.

Perhaps his father would allow dalliances as long as they were kept low key but not a social event, such as it was, which would practically announce them as a couple. It was an absolute no.

He tried not to notice the trembling lower lip, tensely held body or meet those blue eyes which were full of hurt and disappointment…in him? How was he going to resolve this and still maintain what he shared with Merlin?

"I didn't mean to be so, so…" A general gesture of his hands and then silence. Even to his own ears this attempt to placate sounded pathetic and unconvincing but he couldn't take back what he had said.

Merlin rolled away easily from his now loose hold and turned his back as he began to dress. Arthur realised that this wasn't going to work, maybe in Merlin's world he could openly be with whoever he wanted regardless of their gender but in his case he had little choice. He also knew that he wanted to continue to spend time with Merlin, regardless of whether they could be open about what they shared.

With this in mind he reached over to the other man with his hand outstretched in a plea for him to return back to the bed and the most inviting smile he could produce. For once his charm failed to entice and he frowned alarmingly as Merlin shot him a pitying glance before slamming the door behind him.

*

"God Morgana, that _hurt!"_ Arthur turned to glare in her direction as the book fell to the floor after landing square on his head…hard.

She looked back obviously unrepentant and if anything her glare was more furious than his.

Merlin had avoided him like the plague since the incident in his chambers and refused to acknowledge him on the rare occasion that he was now in Arthur's presence. He had even ignored an official summoning which Arthur blamed Morgana for as she had sent word that he was occupied with carrying out tasks on her behalf. It would have been much easier if Merlin was still his servant but Guinevere was still recuperating at home, unable to return to service for Morgana.

Arthur was miserable and couldn't cope with having Morgana constantly berating him and also Merlin pretending he didn't exist. They were the two most important people in his life and that included his father in the equation. He was aware now of the true nature of his feelings for Merlin but was unsure how to proceed and if Merlin would even believe him now.

He could see her eyes on him from the other side of the library and wondered what she was doing here, he hadn't seen Morgana in a library since they had been children when she had loved reading the stories of heroes and their daring exploits. The same thing must have crossed her mind for, despite her promise not to speak to him, until he saw sense regarding Merlin, she was heading in his direction and observing the open book which lay in front of him.

It was too late to conceal it now and Morgana pounced, grabbing it from the table to scan its cover and then the page he had been reading.

"Ah, you're not as indifferent as you pretend _are _you Arthur?"

He was going to hear I told you so for eternity, he just knew it.

Morgana couldn't help but see the pain on his face and realised that a break through had been made. Her pleased smile abruptly faded as she then looked up at him sternly.

"What are you going to do about the complete and utter shambles which you have made of this?"

Arthur glowered at her, more out of habit than anything, because he was aware that she was right. Not having Merlin in his life was driving him mad with frustration and, for _once_ in his personal life, not just sexually. Morgana spared him a look of pity then proceeded to advise him on what to do next which Arthur knew he barely deserved.

Once Arthur had left, she sat down to regard the book once more, smiling as she opened it to the page he had been reading. The book's title stated simply "The people of Albion" and inside were maps and details of the many towns which lay within its borders. The page of interest to Arthur was one containing details of a place called Ealdor, Merlin's hometown.

What was even more interesting, she thought as she lifted the book up to hold it at an angle, was _this._

A small piece of parchment floated down onto the table top and came to rest there with several drawings of what could only be Merlin's face accompanied by scribblings of his name. Morgana grinned and stuffed it in her pocket knowing that she wouldn't be as cruel as to mock him with it now but..._maybe_ _later?_

*

Arthur was feeling desperate, there was only one person whom he could discuss this with and he knew that he was going to have to prepare himself for having to open up-something he just didn't do.

The sound of coughing and light footsteps growing steadily nearer heralded the opening of the entrance to a modest home in the centre of Camelot. The girl who answered was known to Arthur and the frown she sent his way was a greeting he was unfortunately becoming used to.

"Sire?"

Well at least _she _spoke to him, although he supposed she probably felt she had to with their positions in society being what they were. In Morgana's case the deadly stares were frequent and the silences lengthy and maintained. Although maybe now that she seemed to believe that he was serious about Merlin that would now change. At least she had directed him in Guinevere's direction as she was meant to be a good friend of Merlin's.

She stood back to let him pass into her home and directed him through to a small yet cosy living area.

"You must know why I am here, I need you to tell me how to make things right with him?"

According to Morgana if anyone would know of a way to reach Merlin then it was Guinevere, as they were "as close as you and Uther are apart"  
Yes, _that_ was how the ever sensitive Morgana had put it.

Guinevere's eyebrow rising in disbelief was probably as far she would go in protest of his coming here but he would stay until she gave him an answer. Arthur heaved a sigh when she said nothing and realised that he was going to have to show all of his cards if he was going to learn anything of use.

"I am going to be honest with you and tell you this because I know that you care for him as I do and want him to be happy."

Guinevere's surprised stare and enquiring look encouraged him to continue in this vein throwing caution to the wind. Arthur told her of what a fool he had been, that he had made Merlin feel unimportant and how very much he missed him. Her amazed appearance only increased his embarassment as he wasn't exactly used to humbling himself, in fact he couldn't remember such an occasion. It was rewarded though with a genuine smile and entreaty to call her Gwen and Arthur tried and failed to conceal a grin.

What she went on to tell him next however, he didn't find so amusing. If he so much as _touched_ Merlin, god his blood boiled at the thought.

*

Morgana filled two goblets of wine and handed one to her ladies maid before laughing in delight at what she had been told.

"He is on his way then, you are sure?"

Gwen nodded, which drew forth another laugh.

"Excellent, I'm sure that he'll stop at nothing to ensure that Merlin becomes his, especially now, with the added threat of competition."

She noticed a vaguely troubled expression on Gwen's face and reassured her at once, suspecting its root cause.

"He won't cause a disruption, if I know Arthur he'll watch, wait and plan the best moment for attack."

Gwen's laugh was rather relieved. "Like what he does whilst out on the hunt?"

Her mistress nodded in response. "Why _exactly_ like that except that in this case it is Merlin who is the prey."

*

He felt like every eye was focusing in on him and unfortunately as a prodigal son it was very likely that this was close to the truth. Since re-appearing back in Ealdor the attention had been stifling, with questions being hurled at him asking about life in the big city and had he _really _met Prince Arthur. He had felt like responding "Well actually yes and he's a fucking bastard who broke my heart but apart from that he's just great." It may not have gone down well so he had managed to restrain himself for his mother's sake.

Merlin picked up pace and approached the village hall where Will and Martha, his intended, were to be wed. The whispers followed him and he fairly flew through the door almost knocking over the tall, smartly dressed man who stood there welcoming people in.

"Why young Merlin, welcome back son it's great to see you around these parts again."

It would have to be Will's father, Jacob, who he bumped into and Merlin hoped that he wouldn't mention the embarrassing episode which had occurred the month before he had left for Camelot. It had been the most _mortifying _experience of his life.

Merlin had decided to tell Will how he felt about him as he wanted to feel that he had at least tried before he left Ealdor, perhaps indefinitely. Unfortunately for Merlin, Will's father had been present in the next room, ensuring the entire conversation was overheard. In hindsight Merlin realised that Will must have been aware of this fact as his rejection had been extremely vitriolic and had left Merlin nearly in tears. His father was a farm labourer and a more salt of the earth person it would have been hard to find so Merlin could understand why Will had reacted so badly.

It hadn't meant that it had hurt any less though and he _hadn't_ said a proper goodbye.

Merlin wondered if that was why he had continued to dream of Will in such a tame way, so unlike how he felt with Arthur. There had been no closure to their situation and Merlin had continued to drift, dreaming of Will but not really him if he looked closely. It had been a figment of his imagination- a perfect Will whom he had created in his head but who wasn't real and incited no actual passion.

Merlin knew that he had to reassure Will's father that he had no intention of dragging up memories of that time or attempt to repeat them.

"Sir, I just want you to know that I wish Will and Martha every happiness and that's why I've come."

He hoped that this man who he respected so much would welcome him and trust his word for he had behaved well before on that occasion. In fact he had reacted more calmly than Will and come to wish him a safe journey when he had left home for Camelot.

He felt relieved when the only response was a wide grin, revealing several broken teeth and a jarring pat on the back.

"On you go lad, get yourself a seat."

Now that he was admitted into the hall Merlin was uncertain if he wanted to be there, for even more people frequented this area. Several people spotted him and raised their hands in welcome which he acknowledged with a shy wave before gratefully catching his mother's eye where she sat near the front.

*

Hunith had arrived earlier to assist with the decoration of the village hall and had prepared some flowers to bring for the bride. She had been aware of Merlin's "crush" on Will and was secretly relieved that he seemed to be over it, although she knew that he was gathering up some other pain in his heart that he wasn't yet sharing.

Putting her hand over his for a second as he joined her, she hoped he would feel able to come to her with it when he was ready to.

*

Soon the room was full to the brim with the locals all excited to be witnessing a wedding between two of their own, who had been born and bred in the village.

Merlin watched as Will, accompanied by his elder brother, walked to the front to join the minister and immediately began conferring amongst themselves most likely going over the impending vows. He hadn't changed at all, still the same Will with the wavy chestnut hair and warm brown eyes which were so gentle and kind. Even reflecting on this Merlin felt no awareness or attraction for him and knew the next step was actually talking to him and then he could leave and put the past behind him, hopefully on good terms with Will and his wife.

The music began to play and Merlin turned to watch as the bride slowly approached, looking beautiful in an ivory dress which looked as if it had been hand stitched. As she passed him Merlin couldn't help but feel envious that she was approaching her future with eagerness, knowing that _she_ could be with the man she loved.

Merlin didn't have that luxury and he doubted he ever would.


	5. My hero

The men standing outside in the cold, having been thrown out for scrapping, stared at the sight of the man who approached, riding what appeared to be a thoroughbred stallion. If they had been prone to fanciful thoughts they _may_ have said that you could apply that term to its rider.

Arthur came to a halt beside them and slid off his mount in an effortless movement thinking to ask them for information on where to stable his horse. One of the men, obviously appointing himself the leader, shouted out asking him his name and business.

His response certainly struck them dumb for several minutes, _wasted _minutes in Arthur's opinion when he could be tracking down Merlin.

"Why would Prince Arthur, if you _really_ are him, be here in Ealdor?"

In no mood for discussion, especially with drunken idiots, Arthur decided to try the building at the far end of the village, which was the only place he could see, which had any form of light on within. Striding forward and ignoring the heckles which followed him Arthur headed for the entrance with a steely gaze locked on his destination.

*

The ceremony was over and the vast amount of people present had helped to move their seats from the middle of the floor to sit at the tables which had been brought in for the spread that was being served. Merlin felt about five years old as he practically clung to Hunith's arm, then giving himself a mental slap, scanned the room for Will.

This was his opportunity, he saw Will head for the exit and followed in pursuit praying that he would get this right. Why was he heading for the stables?

The sound of giggles drew his attention and creeping closer he heard Will laugh and mutter something about being a married woman now. Merlin realised that he was intruding on a private moment between newlyweds and decided that he would try to talk to Will later when he heard his own name mentioned.

"He came didn't he...your friend Merlin?" Her soft, slightly anxious tone instantly made his ears prick up as he listened for Will's reply.

At first, there was silence but then he spoke up and to Merlin's shock started to say that yes, he had been there for the ceremony but he wished he hadn't come as it had only been a gesture which he had believed Merlin would decline. _What!_

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing and was listening intently now wondering what they were going to say next. Martha spoke up with a lot more anger in her voice now as if given courage by her husbands apparent disdain for Merlin's company.

"I don't know why your father invited him, it isn't as if he would have known about it until after we were married anyway as he is so far away."

Then.

"Do you think that he will stir up trouble for us, I don't want any trouble Will."

For god's sake, he was _really_ going to have to say something here.

Merlin stepped in closer about to make his presence known when a hand descended onto his shoulder and swung him round causing him to cry out in fright. This soon turned to complete disbelief as he realised _whose_ hands were on his shoulders and registered the burning rage that lay just under the icy stare. Certainly, he didn't feel too confident that Arthur was in full control of his temper and then wondered why he was so worried when it should be_ him _annoyed at Arthur for not being ready to admit his feelings or commit when it was so obviously what he had wanted.

Unfortunately, the pair within the stables who had ventured out to see what all the noise was for had also heard his yelp.

Will looked at Merlin in disgust as if he had been caught spying on them, not taking in Arthur at all. Martha _had_ seen Arthur and was gaping as she took in this gorgeous, blonde and obviously rich man who stood surveying them all. Then she also took on board that _this_ was actually Merlin and began to screech at him that she wouldn't stand for any nonsense from him or attempts to seduce her husband.

Merlin was fast approaching the end of his tether and at her words he felt Arthur's hands grip even more tightly on him and was that a growl..?

"Right that's _enough,_ Will I'm..." Before he could get any further with his attempts to explain that he was only here to attend their wedding, wish them luck, see his mother and maybe drink some wine - definitely no evil plots in the making - the ground moved beneath his feet. Then he realised, as he caught his bearings, that it had been him who had shifted not the surface under him, lifted in one easy movement and placed as if he weighed nothing behind Arthur.

What was Arthur doing in Ealdor and why was he here interfering in his life when it had been made clear to Merlin back in Camelot that he didn't want a serious attachment or at least have to admit to one. Unless the controlling bastard wanted to have a quick roll in the hay - no that couldn't be right for why travel all of this way?

Merlin couldn't see his expression as he was now facing Arthur's back which appeared stiff with tension and glancing down he also noted the clenched fists which were white at the knuckles.

He did hear with rising disbelief the rant which he directed at the couple who now both stared in awe at him - Will had apparentl now noticed the rather intimidating man in front of him and Merlin almost giggled hysterically at the expression on their faces as they took in his words. He was not here, this was_ not _happening, would they notice if he just edged away slowly?

*

Arthur glowered at the couple in front of him, especially noting the man whom he had needed to restrain himself from picking up to beat the hell out of. Even for Princes, murder was frowned upon and as a rule he disapproved so...

"I don't know what rock the pair of you crawled out from under but Merlin is_ mine _and has been for some time and doesn't...let me repeat that for you encase you don't fucking understand..._does not _want to have anything to do with either of you, have you got that?"

He couldn't let this little snake smugly think that Merlin was his for the taking and he wasn't letting anyone talk to Merlin like that-only _he_ was allowed, damn it!

With mouths agape, Will and Martha nodded in terror as Arthur unleashed the admittedly rather frightening force of his temper over their heads.

Merlin initially only managed a similar response until the words hit home.

*

"Arthur what are you doing here and um shut the hell up," Merlin scolded, "I came here to build bridges not cause more devastation thank you very much."

This didn't go down well as Arthur decided to take this as some form of rejection and Merlin rolled his eyes, muttering about prattish princes.

Merlin attempted to edge around him to address the pair and found his movements immediately brought to a halt as he was yanked to Arthur's side. For pity's sake. Merlin stayed where he was out of choice, he insisted to himself, not due to the death grip currently fastened securely around his waist.

He was finally able to see Will's expression, which was very different from before, he looked scared, and embarrassed. Transferring his gaze to Martha he observed that she seemed to be experiencing similar emotions and Merlin decided that he had to clear this mess up, once and for all. Fixing them both with a slightly stiff smile, he shared his reasons for attending their wedding as they hadn't exactly given him the opportunity earlier - it was funny how Arthur could make people listen, even if they didn't want to.

"I _tried_ to tell you before Arthur arrived...I only wanted to clear the air between us and had believed your invitation meant the same thing,"  
He winced as the arm squeezed tighter.

Merlin watched the young woman in front of him who still looked slightly anxious and proceeded to reassure her as best he could.

"I have realised that it was a childish crush which I harboured for Will, you really have nothing to fear from me and anyway just as Will seems to genuinely love you. I..."

Here he stopped suddenly aware of what he had been about to say and felt every uncertainty over Arthur's feelings for him rear their ugly least he had seemed to convince Martha and Will was also looking rather sheepish. Merlin was glad that the matter was settled but sadly concluded that despite his being a good man in many ways Will was never going to accept him for who he was. In hindsight, perhaps his anger from the day Merlin had revealed his feelings wasn't _only_ down to his father having been present to hear his response. To be honest Merlin didn't want to be friends with someone who was so prejudiced against people because of their sexual preferences and now _he_ was the one to shoot Will a pitying look.

Unable to meet either Merlin or Arthur's eyes the couple walked around them, Merlin noticed in amusement that as they did they gave Arthur a wide berth. They had almost exited the stables when Will turned abruptly and mouth open began to take in Arthur again from head to toe.

"Arthur? _The_ Prince Arthur of Camelot?"

Merlin watched, trying to restrain a laugh as Will's face dropped and he realised that he had been making an enemy of the future King. They were both now darting glances between the two men, looking at Merlin as if they had never seen him before and Arthur purposely swung Merlin in close to ensure their bodies were pressed together wherever possible.

Merlin sighed and peeked up at him, catching a suspiciously wicked gleam in Arthur's eyes.

Will and Martha fled as Merlin found himself wrapped in an embrace that allowed him no time to do anything other than gasp, clutch on tight and realise that he was going nowhere.

*

They were finally alone and Merlin had _eventually_ pulled himself away from Arthur to move over to sit on a clump of hay in the corner of the stables. He had insisted that this time they actually talk and not the sort of brief exchange which had come before their previous encounters.

Arthur, apart from a moment when it looked as if he would just carry Merlin off, seemed to realise the importance too for he had moved as far away from Merlin as it was possible to get.

Merlin decided to start with the most pressing question on his mind, although Arthur's response wasn't quite what he had envisaged.

"Why do you_ think _I'm here you fool, I would have thought it bloody obvious!"

It wasn't in any shape or form tender and with a sigh Merlin was aware that he was going to have to get used to Arthur's way of expressing his love - for that, Merlin realised was what Arthur felt for him. He had defended his honour after all...hmm a damsel in distress-Merlin hadn't viewed himself as such before.

"I think that I do know, it's just good to hear it said, you know not every day but at least _once_ in a lifetime is considered acceptable."

Arthur rolled his eyes at this but, in his own way, willingly complied.

"Merlin, you dolt."

Raising his eyes skyward in long suffering silence, Merlin shook his head in disbelief.

"I want you to officially become my paramour when we return to Camelot and move into my chambers as soon as possible."

About to tell him to use the words "would like" rather than "want" Merlin froze as he took in the remainder of Arthur's demand.

"Huh?"

Had he heard correctly?

He paid close attention and waited for Arthur to suddenly fall about laughing or admit that it had been an admittedly terrible idea for a joke. Silence...nothing was forthcoming and Merlin could have sworn that Arthur was beginning to appear nervous. This was unheard of; did he really mean it then?

The low throaty growls kind of told him he had and Merlin rushed in without considering that he should try to remain collected and make Arthur wait.

"Yes, I will…um yes."

Arthur was starting to tread softly in his direction now and Merlin felt his heart begin to race and nervous excitement shudder throughout his body.

"Don't sound_ too _enthusiastic will you, a man does have some ego."

Reaching him Arthur had adopted a gentle smile which was rarely ever seen by anyone- apart from Morgana and now Merlin.

He couldn't resist and anyway Arthur deserved it.

"I didn't realise that a under nourished ego was a condition _you _suffered from, you've definitely fooled me all this time."

The sudden laughter filled Merlin with a warm glow and he grinned as he surveyed his love who was looking down at him with a mixture of fond exasperation, possessiveness and pride.

"What about your father though, won't he disapprove and banish me if not actually want to have me murdered?"

Arthur only smiled and murmured that it was all taken care of.

"Regardless, we are going to be together and no one is going to stop us, especially not my father, he has his own secrets."

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he considered the stories which were known to him of his father's liasons with male members of his court from his younger days. He could hardly cast stones and if he didn't accept their relationship then Arthur wouldn't hesitate to make them known- he felt capable of anything when it came to the man in front of him. He would rather not use such tactics though and hoped that his father would come to accept that they fitted perfectly by watching them together.

Arthur trailed a finger down his sensitive nape and Merlin moaned turning to move back into his arms. A choked sob was all that Merlin could muster as he felt a hand slide under his waistband and begin to drift over his belly and slide lower.

Arthur paused to appreciate Merlin's lust soaked expression, flushed appearance and jerky movements which were all for him. _Only him._

Merlin sobbed again and muttered that there was something that Arthur wasn't aware of, that he should know. With a grin Arthur smirked as he thought that he had a pretty good idea of what he meant but trust Merlin to bring it up now when there was far more pressing matters to see to.

"If you mean your magic then don't bother explaining as I've known about that since you foolhardily tried to save Guinevere from being executed for the magic you had used to save her father."

Merlin's amazed stare had Arthur's smirk transform into a soft smile as he attempted to reassure him without words that every thing was going to be fine. Merlin's released his held breath loudly and then knotted his fingers though blonde locks as Arthur pulled him in tight.

Arthur touched his lips to Merlin's ear and whispered softly every single thought and desire that had come to him over the nights he had spent alone without Merlin. A delighted chuckle filled the air as Merlin pushed him backwards resulting in them both falling over only to hit the ground with a thud.

Arthur was grateful that _he_ had been the one to take their combined weight, as he would probably have crushed Merlin. The crushing going on now though was brilliant he decided as Merlin snuggled down into his body and began to burrow his face into Arthur's chest to place a vast array of kisses and nibbles in as many places as he could find.

_God_, what had he done before he had met this adorable fool?

As Merlin looked down at him with flashing, golden eyes he concluded that he hadn't actually lived at all.

The End

*****

Author: Thank you for reading *love*


End file.
